


Shut Up; You're Perfect

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first the prospect of a threesome seemed exciting, but now, faced with his best friend and wife kneeling on the bed completely nude with him still clothed between them, Arin suddenly feels weirdly self-conscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up; You're Perfect

At first the prospect of a threesome seemed exciting, but now, faced with his best friend and wife kneeling on the bed completely nude with him still clothed between them, Arin suddenly feels weirdly self-conscious. 

“What’s the matter, big cat?” Dan purrs at his ear, trailing his long fingers under the strap of Arin’s tank top, sliding it down partway so he can kiss the flesh beneath it. He chuckles at Arin’s answering trembling moan.

“Yeah babe,” Suzy breathes from his front, tugging the hem of the shirt up slightly and ghosting her hands over his tummy. “Kinda hard to have a threesome when only two out of three are getting undressed.” She tilts her head up at him, a corner of her bright red lips quirking up. “Do you want us to do it for you?”

“Oh hell yes,” Dan says eagerly, cutting Arin off. “I call dibs on his shirt.” His voice lowers once more and his arms begin to snake around Arin’s waist. “I want to kiss every part I get out of it…”

“W-Wait,” Arin gasps, catching Dan’s skinny wrists in his hands and pulling them away. “Can we, like, turn out the lights first?”

Suzy and Dan exchange a confused look over Arin’s shoulder. “Babe, I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times. It’s hardly fair to Dan if he doesn’t get to see that sexy bod.”

Arin blushes and lowers his head to bury his face in her long hair. “It’s not sexy; it’s fat and gross.” He mutters.

Suddenly he’s seized by the shoulders and pulled backwards. He yelps as his back collides with Dan’s chest and Suzy whips his shirt up over his head. He tries to protest but they’re suddenly everywhere; Suzy’s kissing and nipping her way across his broad chest, fingers splayed on the swell of his hips, while Dan’s hands caress over the softness of Arin’s belly and he gets busy pressing his own flurry of kisses over his neck and the back of his jaw. 

Arin’s senses overload briefly when Suzy’s teeth find a nipple and Dan shifts to press his prominent erection against Arin’s ass. He shudders and drops his head back with a keen of pleasure, one hand grasping Suzy’s breast and the other reaching back to bury itself in Dan’s voluminous hair. “G-guys…”

“Shut up, Arin,” Dan mutters from his place at Arin’s throat, his hands still kneading and stroking Arin’s stomach, dipping down every so often to trail over his thick thighs and trace his cock lightly through his pants.

Suzy pulls away from her assault on Arin’s nipple with a lewd pop, leaning up to press her lips to his in a blistering kiss. “I agree,” She murmurs against Arin’s mouth, one of her hands moving from Arin’s waist to Dan’s to pull him more flush against her husband’s back. “Shut up and let us take care of you, you sexy, sexy thing.”

Arin swallows thickly, face burning with a mix of arousal and embarrassment as the two expose him further. Dan pulls away from him briefly to tug his hips up, puling him onto his hands and knees. Suzy directs his face to her chest and he obediently begins administering light kisses and nips to the milky flesh as Dan works his pants down. He gasps when he feels hot lips against his lower back, Dan’s large hands cupping his ass through the flimsy fabric of his boxer briefs and squeezing.

“God you have a gorgeous ass,” Dan growls, kissing further down until he’s at Arin’s waistband. Arin feels the brief nip of teeth as Dan catches the elastic in a bite and tugs it down his thighs. He squirms in embarrassment and starts to lower his rear, but Dan’s hands grip his hips firmly. Arin tries to look back but Suzy sits up on her knees quickly and pulls his face between her legs. 

“Doesn’t he though?” She purrs over at Dan, sliding her hands down Arin’s wide back to squeeze at his waist slightly. “And tonight it’s all yours, Dan; why don’t we show my dear darling husband just how beautiful he really is?”

Arin whimpers as his wife’s nails drag lightly up his back to bury themselves in his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling his face closer to her core. He needs no further bidding as he begins to lap at her soft lips, his cock twitching at the soft breath of pleasure she huffs out at his actions. He gets in a few more tantalizing licks, dipping between her folds teasingly, before his head shoots up and a hard groan bursts from his lips at an unfamiliar, yet incredibly erotic sensation. Dan laughs huskily behind him and applies another long lick to Arin’s hole, one hand cupping his balls as he does so. 

“Ah, _god_! Dan – “ Arin’s voice hitches and his eyes scrunch shut; it feels incredibly odd, but somehow amazingly good. He holds back on the urge to shove his hips back on Dan’s face to get more of the sensation. He hangs his head, trying to catch his breath as Dan licks a stripe along his perineum.

“I didn’t tell you you could stop, babe,” Suzy growls above him, pulling his face against her pussy once more. Arin moans against her as he shakily gets back to licking, hips trembling and jerking as Dan teases Arin’s entrance with the tip of his tongue. One of the older man’s big hands slides up Arin’s thigh to caress his stomach again and Arin releases a whine, twirling his tongue around Suzy’s clit and coaxing an equally needy noise from her as well. Arin raises one hand and slides a finger up inside her, trying to keep his movements steady as he feels Dan begin to do the same to him, a slim finger pressing his spit-lubed entrance lightly. Much to his relief, the finger only teases and is followed by another wet lap of Dan’s tongue before Dan clambers off the bed.

“Hey Scuze, where do you keep your lube?” He calls softly. Arin doesn’t look up from his task; he’s not even paying attention to words at this point, he’s so nervous. This is happening. Dan’s going to fuck him while he goes down on Suzy. Both the people he loves, at the same time, with his body between theirs…

He pulls away from Suzy with a choked gasp as he feels a drizzle of cold liquid slide down his ass. Dan’s hand slides soothingly along his back as his fingers begin massaging Arin’s hole again, spreading the lube around as he does so. Arin moans against Suzy’s pussy –the vibration causing her to release a groan of her own – as one of Dan’s slender fingers begins slipping inside. 

“Jesus you’re tight,” Dan says with satisfaction, the other hand squeezing Arin’s thigh while he peppers it with small kisses and licks. “So tight and warm for me… I can’t wait to feel you around my cock, big cat. Can’t wait to hear you moaning for more…”

“It’ll be a bit muffled,” Suzy giggles softly, threading her fingers through her husband’s hair and pushing it back so she can watch his actions more clearly. “His mouth’s a bit occupied at the moment, and will be for a while.” 

Arin’s heart is pounding; their words are so dirty, downright filthy even, but he can hear the tenderness in them. Suzy’s thumb brushes his cheek softly as he works his tongue alongside his finger. Dan’s lips are fluttering back and forth from Arin’s hips to his thighs, making soft noises of approval as he does so. He releases a faint whine as another of Dan’s long fingers slips inside his ass.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Dan whispers reverently, his lips pressed to Arin’s lower back as he slowly thrusts the digits in and out of Arin, who glows at the praise. Suzy’s nails rake his scalp lightly as his tongue makes even circles around her clit, her own breathy sighs of pleasure joining Arin’s deeper moans and Dan’s low, filthy murmurs. 

Arin grunts as a third finger finds it’s way inside him and he pulls away from Suzy for a moment to take in a steadying breath. Dan’s free hand smooths up his waist soothingly as he gently curls the fingers buried within Arin. 

“You good, Ar?” He calls softly, his voice tinged with a mixture of lust and concern. Arin takes another moment before answering, burying his face against Suzy’s pale stomach and withdrawing his fingers from her to hold on to her hip for support. She strokes his shoulders lovingly as he collects himself before nodding against her. 

“Y-yeah,” Arin whispers. “Dan, I- I think I’m ready for you…”

“Shit, really?” Dan’s voice is excited, but he doesn’t remove his fingers. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Arin says, a bit more confidently than he actually felt. He looks back at Dan and feels his heart flutter at the open, adoring expression on Dan’s angular face. He smiles and lowers his face to kiss Arin’s hip again, maintaining eye contact as he slowly withdraws his fingers. Suzy’s small hands guide Arin’s face back to her center, one leaving for a moment as she retrieves the discarded lube and passes it to Dan over Arin’s back before she places it back along his jaw. He leans into her touch and resumes lapping gently at her pussy. 

“Be gentle with him, Danny,” Suzy’s voice reaches his ears, along with a soft giggle from Dan and the click of the lube cap opening. 

“God, I wouldn’t dream of being anything else with him right now,” Dan breathes, his voice hitching as he strokes himself with a lubed hand, slicking himself up. Arin jumps ever so slightly as the warm, blunt head of Dan’s cock nudges his entrance and his tongue falters against his wife’s sex. Suzy’s stomach presses against his forehead as she leans over him and her and Dan moan softly as they kiss before returning their attentions to the man between them. Suzy’s fingers trail under him to trace his nipples as Dan’s large, strong hands take his hips firmly and his cock presses forward. A high whine leaves Arin’s throat at the pressure, spiking sharply in pitch as Dan’s length finally slips inside him.

“O-oh,  _fuck_ , Arin…” Dan’s voice hitches and trails into a groan, his fingers digging into Arin’s hips almost painfully as he sinks deeply into the younger man. Arin, meanwhile, is in bliss, his mind wonderfully blank except for the sensation of Dan filling him. Suzy gasps and shudders and Arin’s fingers curl inside of her reflexively, striking her g-spot and sending a shock of pleasure coursing through her. Arin hears her whispering his name over and over, her hips rolling against his hand. She was getting close, and watching her husband get fucked by their boyfriend was pushing her closer to her climax all the more swiftly. Arin tries to keep it together, continuing to work her with his fingers and shakily lapping and suckling at her clit, releasing a faint moan as Dan’s hips finally become flush with his own. He feels a flat stomach press against his back and then stubbled lips on the back of his neck.

“Christ, Ar,” Dan murmurs into his skin, lanky arms wound tight around Arin’s belly. “You feel… so fucking amazing.”

Arin groans as another kiss is pressed to his sweaty, overheating skin and one of Dan’s hands drifts down the curve of his stomach to lightly stroke his cock. As Dan’s long fingers tease and stroke him steadily, Dan’s hips finally begin to move, pulling back a few inches and pushing back in. Arin cries out, struggling to keep administering to Suzy even as his mind is reeling from the feeling. Suzy’s fingers clench in his hair and the rolling of her hips becomes erratic, her head thrown back as she releases high moans and whimpers, her orgasm building…

“Ah, oh god, _Arin_ , there, THERE!” Suzy wails suddenly, her fingers yanking at his hair almost painfully hard, he body clamping around his fingers. “Coming… fuck, Arin, I’m COMING!”

“F-fuck, that’s – that’s it, babe,” Arin gasps, hearing Dan moaning to Suzy encouragingly as well behind him. “I’ve got you, let go for me, c’mon…”

With a final shaky cry Suzy’s release strikes her, hot fluid drenching Arin’s hand and chin, her nails digging into his scalp as she shakes apart. He removes his fingers and winds his arm about her waist, sitting up to bury his face between her breasts as Dan’s thrusting speeds up. Dan growls low in his throat as he moves, rolling his hips rhythmically, slowly drawing back and snapping forwards roughly. Suzy, panting and still trembling from the force of her orgasm, winds her arms around both men at once, one hand curled around the back of Arin’s neck and the other buried in Dan’s mane. Dan’s fingers tighten around Arin’s cock, his hand speeding up as it moves over Arin’s sensitive red flesh. 

“DAN, fuck… that’s it, right there, don’tstopdon’tstop…” Arin’s voice spikes in pitch as Dan’s next thrust brushes his prostate. He leans more heavily on Suzy, gripping her for dear life as Dan obliges him, careful to keep his hips angled just so for his lover. A shudder runs through Arin and he clenches around Dan tighter, relishing the quavering groan Dan lets out against the back of his neck. Suzy is still panting and recovering from her orgasm, clinging to her boys, whispering dirty things into Arin’s ear that he can’t quite make out. It’s too much. It’s all so overwhelming and good and oh _fuck_ – 

Arin wails when he comes, crushing Suzy to his chest so tight she lets out a little squeak against his ear. His body is shaking and he’s hot all over. He’s distantly aware of Dan still moving inside him, albeit with some difficulty at the increased tightness, babbling down at him with awe in his voice. 

“God, yes, that’s it,” Dan mutters, bringing his cum-slicked fingers from Arin’s spent cock to his panting mouth, turning his head so he can watch the younger man clean them. He groans when Suzy helps Arin, her soft tongue twining with Arin’s briefly as they lap his cum off Dan’s long digits. “O-ohh, baby, so good for me, yes I – Arin, I’m – “

Dan whines sharply, hips freezing and his cock throbbing hard as he cums inside Arin. Arin moans at the feeling from around Dan’s fingertips, an unfamiliar but incredible heat filling him as Dan finishes. After another heartbeat or so Dan slumps against Arin’s sweaty back, pressing sporadic kisses along his shoulder blades. The three stay like this for a moment before Suzy tugs them sideways slightly.

“C’mon,” she coos, petting Arin’s hair and stroking Dan’s jaw. “Let’s lay down and clean up a bit, okay?”

Arin hums softly and Dan nods against Arin, straightening up and ever so gently pulling out of him. Arin bites back a whine at the feeling of Dan’s softening cock sliding out of him, cheeks flushing at the unfamiliar feeling of cum dripping down his inner thigh. He lets himself be guided down to the mattress by Dan as Suzy scoots to the other side of the bed to retrieve the pack of wet wipes she had placed there before their night of debauchery had begun. He smiles fondly up at her, eyes slipping closed as she swipes the damp fabric gently along his thighs, cleaning Dan’s cum from his skin. 

“God, dude,” Dan murmurs from beside him and Arin opens his eyes, looking up at Dan. His hair is a fucking mess and his cheeks are still deeply flushed, big brown eyes taking in Arin with adoration. One of his large hands splay over Arin’s broad chest and he slowly lowers himself to lay against the younger man. “You were fantastic, baby.”

“Yeah,” Suzy says from his other side, and Arin turns to look at her. Her hair is equally disheveled, her lipstick smudged and a blush coloring her soft cheeks. She leans over Arin and kisses him gently and he smiles into it, circling one arm around her waist and the other tightly around Dan’s shoulders. They break apart and she presses a kiss to his forehead, whispering lovingly to him. “You’re so perfect… I’m so glad we did this. I love you.” 

Arin feels a tug in his chest at the words, and another as he hears a sleepy ‘love you, big cat,’ from the drowsy Dan draped across his chest. A warm smile spreads across his face as Suzy slides down to join Dan, wrapping an arm over Arin to rest across Dan’s back as she nuzzles her face into Arin’s throat. He squeezes them both as close as he can, eyes slipping shut as he drifts to sleep.   
“I’m glad too. I love you both so much…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
